1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mattresses, and more particularly, to a spring mattress that is configured is such a way that a heating apparatus, integrated with a variety of parts, is detachably installed in the inner space, rapidly heats the air inside the space at a certain temperature via the heating apparatus, and allows a repairman to easily separate it from the spring mattress and to fix the failure of the heating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, home heating mats are divided in to electricity mats and health care heating mats. They are configured in such a way that gem stones, ceramic pieces, etc. are attached onto their upper surface and an electric heating wire is placed thereunder, so that the electric heating wire heats the gem stones and ceramic pieces. They are also shaped as a rectangle and have a certain thickness so that the user can easily lie down.
Although the conventional heating mats, configured as described above, can generate heat via the electric heating wire and provide the user with warmth, the electric heating wire can emit a lot of electromagnetic waves to the user, which may cause a serious problem.